Goblin Gift-Grabbers!
Event Schedule The Starlight Celebration will commence at 12:00am on Friday, December 16, 2011 (PST) and come to a close at 7:00am on Saturday, December 31, 2011 (PST). Goblin Gift-Grabbers! A few Goblins haven't quite grasped the spirit of the Starlight Celebration and have mistaken other people's presents for their own! The MHMU is on the lookout for these precious gifts, but needs you to join the search and help set things straight. Simply talk to one of the moogles at the following locations to start saving the holiday season. If the Goblins seem a bit too stingy, talk to a moogle again for a hint or two. Northern San d'Oria (J-9) Bastok Markets (G-8) Windurst Waters (F-9 North) New Rewards The following rewards are obtained via the Starlight Celebration the exact methods to obtain some of these treasures is currently unknown and is likely from the many games and quests involved with the event. such as those offered by the moogles stationed in the 3 nations as well as the Smilebringer npc's throughout Vana'diel. Armor: Snowman Cap Head All Races DEF:1 Fire-12 Ice+12 Enchantment: Costume LV 1 All Jobs <1/1 4/30> Dream Trousers Legs Males DEF:2 LV 1 All Jobs Dream Trousers +1 Legs Males DEF:3 Enhances the effect of orange juice. LV 1 All Jobs Dream Pants Legs Females DEF:2 LV 1 All Jobs Dream Pants +1 Legs Females DEF:3 Enhances the effect of orange juice. LV 1 All Jobs Furnishings: As for the Couronne des Etoiles, Silberkranz, and Leafberry Wreath, you run around after having obtained Dream Pants or Dream Trousers and trade one of the goblins either "Beastmen Bills" or a gem ("Bedazzling Bijoux", as the moogles put it.) You may have to try different goblins since only one of them actually has the wreath. Confirmed jewels: Clear Topaz, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Peridot, Rol. Delightaru Furnishing: A sublime chilled dessert of frozen cream topped with a tangy rolanberry sauce. Prepared with special preservatives to prevent melting. Possibly obtained this year by placing the new or old furniture items in your moghouse before the conquest tally and then speaking to your Moogle after the Conquest tally. Couronne Des Etoiles Furnishing: An original Starlight Celebration decoration in the San d'Orian fashion, commissioned by the MHMU. Silberkranz Furnishing: An original Starlight Celebration decoration in the Bastokan fashion, commissioned by the MHMU. Leafberry Wreath Furnishing: An original Starlight Celebration decoration in the Windurstian fashion, commissioned by the MHMU. Past Rewards Rewards from previous Starlight Celebration events can be obtained at the following locations: {Moogles}; Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Bastok Mines (I-9) / Windurst Waters (F-5 North) / Windurst Woods (K-10) {Special Store Moogles}; Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Mines (H-9) / Windurst Waters (G-10 North) Astral Boxes West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta Moogles Southern San d'Oria (H-9) / Northern San d'Oria (J-8) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Bastok Mines (I-8) / Windurst Woods (H-11) / Windurst Waters (F-9 North) {Moogles}: Southern San d'Oria (K-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Bastok Mines (I-9) / Windurst Waters (F-5 North) / Windurst Woods (K-10) Smilebringers {Beginner}; East Ronfaure (G-6) / East Gustaberg (I-7) / East Sarutabaruta (G-11) {Intermediate}: La Theine Plateau (K-8) / Konschtat Highlands (I-6) / Tahrongi Canyon (I-6) {Advanced}: Batallia Downs (K-8) / Rolanberry Fields (I-6) / Sauromugue Champaign (F-6)Category:Special Events